1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cock having a spherical plug which is supported between two annular sealing elements intended to seal the inlet channel and outlet channel thereof, of which two sealing members at least one consists of a resilient sealing member engaging said plug of said cock in an axially prestressed condition and of a coaxially located support member which limits the axial movement of said plug due to an operating pressure, which axial movement causes a deformation of said sealing member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally known are cocks having a spherical plug and comprising PTFE-sealing elements, of which at least one consists of a resilient sealing member which is actable upon by the operating pressure and abuts in an axially prestressed condition the plug of the cock and a coaxially thereto located support member which limits the axial movement of the spherical plug due to an operating pressure, which axial movement causes a deformation of the sealing member.
Such cocks are bestowed, however, temperature-wise a limited operating range and need comparatively large moments for the operation thereof.